Shattered Dreams
by LittleBabyPenguin
Summary: Kurt and Blaine were married happily until Blaine cheats on Kurt again, only to find each other several years later. Will they still be in love or will the time apart and new lives without each other be too much to put back together?


**A/N: ummm soooo this popped in my head last night and I know it would NEVER happen nor do I wish for it to, aaaand I knoow have a multi chapter to do but this wouldn't leave me alone xD**

* * *

Kurt put the last of his boxes in the truck and slammed the trunk with a frustrated humph as he looked back at the house he used to love to go home to. But it wasn't home anymore, not since he came home early to see what he thought would never happen again. He thought a couple drinks and a fight wouldn't let this happen again but it did, and as the saying goes, "cheat on me once shame on you, cheat on my twice shame on me." He gazed through the window to see Blaine watching him with tears streaming down his face, and a thousand words wanting to be said, but he had heard them all. They held gazes for what felt like an eternity until Kurt shook his head and bit his lip turning from the place he spent the few happiest years of his life and placed his head on the truck letting a tear run down his face. He went to spin his wedding ring, as he always did out of habit whenever he was in pain, only to remember_ that_ is why he felt like this. _That_ is why his finger is bare for the first time in five years. _That_ is why from now on he is only to be known as Kurt E. _Hummel_. He swallowed only to choke on the lump in his throat as he rushed to the front of the large orange U-Haul and sped out off the driveway to his new house, on the other side of Manhattan, away from the man who broke his heart.

Blaine

Why? Why did this have to happen? Kurt thought as he continued down the crowded streets staring out the window into the cloudy sky. Blaine made him happy when nobody else did. Blaine helped him more than anyone in his life. Blaine was his heart and soul, how was he going to manage life without him. Blaine was his rock when the world would kick him down. Ever since high school Blaine had been his dream, but dreams don't always end the way you want them to. Do they?

Kurt rested his head on the steering wheel at the next red light and felt tears race down his cheeks as he thought of his prince charming. Life was supposed to be a fairy tale, it was supposed to be just how he had imagined his entire life. He dreamed of marrying a Disney prince and he had found him. He was his other half and without him Kurt felt his heart ache and felt heavy in his chest as if being pulled apart. The expression of broken hearts always seemed silly, hearts can't break. But if hearts can't break why does he feel like his chest is about to combust and his heart fall from it's current place in his chest? He was broken out of his inner soap opera at the sound of a slamming horn with screaming drivers behind him. He wiped his eyes and continued on his way.

* * *

"Come on Katy!" Autumn Rose Hummel called as she slid down the banister. The girls were inseparable as they got closer these last few months since they started high school. Kurt smiled in the kitchen as he watched his fourteen year old daughter and her best friend play in their newly up scaled three story house in the heart of New York. After a few years of unsteady relationships Kurt decided to have a daughter himself with his high school friend Brittany S Pierce as surrgot. Nine months later Kurt was blessed with a beautiful pale skinned bright blue eyed baby girl. Now as Kurt leaned against the counter and looked at his baby who was no longer a baby he couldn't help but imaging if he had a certain bowtie obsessed dork by his side. He quickly shook his head, that was almost twenty years ago, eighteen years three months and ten days to be exact, but who's counting?

"Hey Kurt," Katy questioned, "are you and Autumn doing anything this Friday?" She asked with large brown jelly bean eyes nobody could resist. Katy was short with dark curly hair and a contagious smile just as bubbly as her personality, it almost reminded him of...stop thinking about him already damnit.

"Umm, no KK, why? What's up?"

"Would you want to go to dinner with me and my dad?"

Kurt was taken back for a second before inquiring, "What about your mom, wouldn't she want to come too?"

The cheery teen's face dropped a little as she mumbled, "I don't really have a mom."

Kurt stood gaping and internally facepalmed for mentioning it. He had awkward moments like this when people asked of his mother while he was a child as well, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so nosy I was just wondering because who wouldn't wonder when you said you didn't mention your mom. Now I'm putting you in an awkward situation and I'm-"

"Dad-"

"Really sorry because I know it's hard not to have a mom and I shouldn't-"

"Daaad-"

"stick my nose in other people's business and it was-"

"Dad!"

"completely rude of me to ask and I understand if you don't-"

"DAD!"

Kurt stopped talking and turned to see a very aggravated brown haired cheerleader looking ready to burst.

"Dad, you're rambling. Plus Katy has two dads, or well, had. But it's not like the other like died or anything. He ended up leaving her dad for a professor at NYU before she was born."

"Oh," is all the man could say, while the atmosphere remained awkward. After a few seconds of silence, with a clap of the hands and a grin on his face Kurt exclaimed "We'd love to, right Autumn?"

The girls looked at each other smirking as they laughed and walked away from the blue eyed man while nodding and shouting out thanks while they laughed back up the stairs.

"OH! And Mr H! My dad is single!" With that the girls laughed and ran into Autumns room and the door slammed shut.

* * *

Friday came too soon as Kurt rummaged through his closet in desperate search of something to wear. Nothing too flashy, it was just a simple dinner at Katy's house after all, but he couldn't go casual. What if her dad was cute, not that he would have interest. He just wanted to make a good impression, that's all.

This was ridiculous, he was a top designer and yet he could find nothing to match the occasion. His closet was practically on the floor when he heard a cough coming from the door.

"Dad, we have to go in five minutes, and you say I take long getting ready? HAH"

"Oh just go downstairs you little brat," Kurt mumbled playfully as he continued rummaging through countless possibilities.

With a sigh Autumn went over to her father and pulled out a beige and white thin striped long sleeved shirt with a matching beige vest with a small golden broach on it. "Wear this, it goes well with your hair color and skin tone but its a more earthy color so your eyes stand out in contrast, and with pants, just go with black jeans or something. It's casual but cute and doesn't look like you over tried or didn't try at all. Now let's go."

He sat in his pile of discarded clothes as a small grin spread across his face, "You defiantly are my daughter, thank you baby girl."

"Don't call me that."

"Get downstairs." He mumbled with a smile looking at his outfit to his chest and a grin on his face, he felt good about tonight. And well...maybe he will be cute, ok he has to stop day dreaming.

* * *

The large wooden door opened to see the small teen with a large grin on her face as she pulled in her friend and lead Kurt and Autumn through the living room.

"My dad is in the kitchen, one second. DAD! They're here!"

Kurt grinned and blushed as he waited. This guy had to be cute, I mean look at this house. It looked full of nothing but love. It had a dark brown leather couch with off white walls which were scattered with well placed pieces of art and a large flat screen television. He walked over to the fire place and looked at the pictures on the mantle, mainly those of Katy and a man he didn't recognize until he saw a face he recognized much too well. His eyes widened as the wires in his brain connected and realized. This is Blaine's house.

"Hello!" Came a loud voice from behind them, "I'm Blaine."

Yep, I'm screwed. Kurt bit his lip and slowly turned to his former husband with a knot twisting, coiling itself in his stomach.

Blaine gasped in awe at the man he hadn't seen in years. His eyes raked over the astonishing beauty he had missed so much.

The two stayed quiet staring at each other in shock, amazement, and lo- no, not love. Kurt did not love anyone but his daughter anymore. That ship has sailed so he closed his eyes and took a deep breath shifting slightly which seemed to take the scene off pause.

"Blaine, it's been a while."

"Er, yeah."

The duo stayed silent as the girl stood at the side of each of their fathers in confusion.

Katy stared back and forth, breaking or at least trying to break the awkward atmosphere, "I feel like we're missing something..."

"Oh yeah," Kurt stated not breaking eye contact with his lost love, "missing a lot"

* * *

To say dinner was tense would be an understatement. Kurt didn't look up from his plate although he didn't touch his food but rather play with it moving it across the plate. Blaine on the other hand was close to a break down, he finally had him here but Kurt refused to make eye contact of any kind. All Blaine wanted was another chance, a last chance with him. He knew he screwed up royally and because of his major fuck up he didn't expect to have Kurt back in his life but here he is and as awkward as it may be, it's still Kurt.

The tension had become too much to bare and Kurt couldn't do it, he abruptly stood from his seat and told Autumn that they were going home.

"Dinner was lovely Blaine, thank you. Bye Katy."

"Kurt wait!" It was now or never, Blaine knew he wouldn't have another shot if he didn't take it right now. In five quick steps and grabbed both sides of the blue eyed man's face and kissed him for the lack of a better word. But it wasn't a kiss it was more of an awkward face battle out with a mannequin. Kurt remained in place as he wouldn't allow this to happen again. He wouldn't let himself be hurt again and once he came back to his senses he pushed Blaine away and shook his head fighting tears.

"Autumn go to the car, Katy, can you just go to your room or- or something?" Without missing a beat the girls went where they were supposed to, they didn't know what was going on but something wasn't right.

"What's wrong with you?" Kurt asked with pain laced through his wavering voice being cut with unshed tears.

"Kurt I'm so sorry, I love you."

He couldn't do this, he couldn't do this!

"No Blaine! You don't get to just say you're sorry and expect for me to just accept that and let you back into my life, we can't do this Blaine I'm sorry." With every word he said he felt his heart pull itself apart and his head swirled going in all different directions this could go. The direction he wanted it to go, but it couldn't

"You said you would never say goodbye to me Kurt, remember that?" Blaine pleaded with the same kicked puppy eyes he used to use while they were together. Blaine could put on those eyes and the highest of the high would come down to make him happy to see that smile that would slowly stretch across his face.

Kurt almost gave into his heart. Memories of his best relationship flashed through his mind and he grinned but as soon as the good memories came in so did the bad.

"No, I can't. We can't. I'm so sorry Blaine."

"Why Kurt?! We're older now, we can handle this, please," Blaine begged with every ounce of his heart, "I would never hurt you again, baby please. Please?"

Kurt shook his head and with a deep breath made weak with tears, "Dreams don't always come true, dreams change. Dreams are crushed, broken, and they cant be fixed. Life doesn't go the way you expect it to, you have to let it happen and accept you can't change it. You-you can't always have a happy ending, and you can't expect one without getting hurt."

With that he turned around and exited the small house and got into his car and dropped his head on the steering wheel letting out a pained groan. Blaine hurt him and he was no fool, he couldn't do this now. Ever. His life was perfect right now, he had an amazing daughter with a big house and he was at the top of his career. Sure he could get a little lonely every now and again but it was good not having to deal with drama. All of his friends who were couples had trivial fights they would get mad at each other with constantly. They bickered and picked at everything, it was good not having to deal with that. The stress, the anniversaries, the second family...the extra laughs, the extra parties, more company, someone to hold at night, someone to love.

Fuck it.

Kurt jumped out of the car and marched back into the house, startling Blaine but not giving him time to react for as soon as he was face to face with his curly haired love he sealed the distance between them in a fiery kiss of passion. The world stopped as their lips collided. Wrapping their arms around each other deepening the kiss made everything click into place. At that moment Kurt didn't think about what had happened in the past, or the future. All that mattered was here, right now, they had each other, and that is all they ever truly needed.

* * *

**A/N: So I probably just wasted like 2 hours of my Saturday just because I couldn't get this out of my head even though this sucks haha. I know I have a multi chapter to do but as I do with school work I put off what I needed to do and did something totally random. Well R&R maybe? I'll give you a cookie, we have chocolate chip :) **


End file.
